


Peaches

by Missy



Category: Bound (1996)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Mexico, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corky and Violet, after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompts: Bound, Corky/Violet, escape, bare

Mexico took them in with open, sun-warmed arms. That alone was something of a miracle; the other being the fact that they were never recognized as they picked up a house and accustomed themselves to a new country. 

One thing that would never change was the sex – THAT was fucking hot. Corky grinned roguishly as she pressed a thumb to Violet’s nipple and her pulse reacted, nipples contracting up and her thighs spreading just slightly. 

Violet’s pale skin and sharp eyes bore knowing holes through her lover’s cool façade. Corky bent to her work with a snicker kissed every inch of her lover’s pale body before parting her thighs with a wicked grin.

“This is one helluva new start,” she observed.”

“All cream, ain’t it? But there’s only one peach I wanna eat.”

Corky never would have believed that before she met Violet. But love made you do and believe a lot of crazy shit. Stealing two million bucks from the mafia was just a start.


End file.
